


The “Sit in his lap while he plays videogames” challenge

by RaisedYouFromPerdition (Margbiii)



Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Romance, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margbiii/pseuds/RaisedYouFromPerdition
Summary: Dean does another TikTok challengeThis fic is part of the Destiel Tik Tok verse series
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Tik tok verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	The “Sit in his lap while he plays videogames” challenge

**Author's Note:**

> [ I made fanart for this ](https://twitter.com/raised_you/status/1251193751231516672?s=19) :)

Dean was in Cas's house, Cas had called to tell him they had his house to themselves, so he decided to spend the day with his boyfriend. They were making out in Cas's bed, getting all handsy when Cas's phone buzzed and he whined.

"What are you whining about, just ignore it" Dean kisses Cas again, getting his hands under his shirt, touching his back. He felt Cas shudder.

"It's from Classroom*, I have to check, it will be quick.

Cas sat down on the bed and went to check his phone. Dean sat behind him, putting his arms around him and nibbling his neck.

  
  


"Fuck," said Cas.

"Yeah, you like it baby?" Said Dean close to his ear.

"No-"

"No!?" Dean let him go.

"No! I mean yes! I love it! But that is not why I said _that_ , it's just that I completely forgot I have to do some homework to submit tomorrow". Cas turned to look at Dean, who had his arms crossed and was pouting.

"Oh! But is not a lot, right?" Dean asked.

"It's a digital art piece, it might take a while," Cas said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok Cas, I'll leave then so you can work-"

"No! Please stay, it might take a few hours, I still want to eat dinner with you, just… take a nap or play with your phone, please?" How Can Dean say no to those beautiful blue eyes looking him like that?

"Ok, I'll stay angel" Dean smiled.

"Thanks baby" Cas kissed him. Dean tried to deepen the kiss but Cas knew what he was doing and stopped it, not before smirking at him.

  
  


Cas got up and went to his desk to start working. Dean was watching him work from Cas bed for a few minutes and then grabbed his phone. He checked his social media and then opened Tik Tok, Cas was using headphones so it was fine to have the volume up. He was there for a while until he got bored and decided to take a nap, he grabbed one of Cas's pillow to hug and fell asleep quickly.

When he woke up again, he went to check his phone, it was almost five in the afternoon, he stretched and then looked to Cas who was still working, so he decided to check Tik Tok again, he was there a while until a video took his attention. He searched for more videos like that. It was another challenge, people sitting on their partner's lap while they were playing video games, he was amused to see how some people did not want to be disturbed when playing and threw their partners off their laps. But also some were really sweet.

Dean got an idea, his boyfriend didn’t play video games but he was sitting and that is all he needs for this to work. He grabbed his phone and placed it where he knew they would fit in the frame. Cas was really into the drawing so he didn’t notice Dean moving.

Dean presses the rec button and then got closer to Cas and without saying anything he began making himself some space in Cas’ lap.

  
  


“De- Dean, what are you doing?” Cas said letting Dean do whatever he was trying to do.

“Nothing, keep doing your homework” He placed himself on Cas legs and hugged him.

  
  


Cas chuckled and placed his chin on Dean’s shoulder and keep drawing, this was satisfying, he liked having Dean so close. Dean closed his eyes and smiled, he placed his face in the crook between Cas head and shoulder, and kissed him on the neck.

  
  


“I love you,” Cas said, turning his head to kiss him on the side of his head. It was the first time one of them said the L-word. Dean felt his heart flutter and hugged him tighter, placing little kisses on Cas’s neck.

“Love you too” whispered Dean. He forgot his phone again after he found he did not want to move from this place, so he stayed there and fell asleep in Cas’s arms.

  
  


Cas from time to time would stop drawing to hug Dean and kiss him on his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Classroom: you know, that horrible app to do and submit your homework online :(
> 
> If you would like to see this couple in a certain situation please tell me in the comment section.


End file.
